Daily OTP
by CherryPieGirl
Summary: Challenge Daily OTP, drabbles y shots sobre mis OTP S, desde Hiccstrid, Destiel, Johnlock, Solangelo, etc. Un poco de humor y romance para mis parejas preferidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Estamos de regreso! *le avientan cosas y sacan las antorchas***

 ***se esconde y suelta un grito agudo***

 **Lo sé, lo sé, muchos meses de no dar señales de vida, he pero que ya volví, ustedes tranquilos.**

 **Entre otras historias que tengo abiertas (las cuales pienso terminar, vamo a calmarno), quería hacer esta especia de challenge, llamado Daily OTP (creo), consiste en escribir shots o drabbles sobre tu OTP, en este caso como tengo muchas OTP usare varias para cada capítulo, algunas se repetirán, pero casi todos serán diferentes, también depende de la situación serán AU o en el mismo universo de ese shipeo.**

 **En cuanto a mis otras historias, don´t worry, que tratare de actualizar más seguido, lo prometo, así calmen las amenazas de muerte y enjoy!**

 **PD: Esto se desarrolla después de carrera al borde, solo que supongamos que tiene un buen final.**

 _ **Hiccstrid**_

 _ **Holding Hands (Tomados de la mano)**_

Astrid caminaba a la orilla del mar, era de noche, la luna resplandecía sobre su cabeza, emanaba una luz blanquecina que le ayudaba a ver por donde se movía. Todos en la _"orilla del dragón"_ estaban dormidos, o eso creía ella.

Astrid se sentó cerca del mar, donde aún podía tocar el agua sin llegarse a mojar del todo, a su alrededor se respiraba paz, no habían estado así desde hace mucho tiempo, realmente le gustaba el lugar y siendo sinceros, la idea de pasar más tiempo con Hiccup le entusiasmaba, aunque nunca llegaría a admitirlo.

Ese chico realmente le había llegado al corazón, no sabía cómo ni cuándo, solo sabía que ese sentimiento estaba ahí, y también que Hiccup sentía lo mismo. El día que había caído al mar sin Stormfly (Tormenta), sosteniéndose de un simple barril para no hundirse, creía que sería el final, que Hiccup no lograría rescatarla, sin embargo lo hizo, la preocupación en los ojos de Hiccup cunado la sostenía en brazos era tangible, Astrid jamás lo había visto así, en ese momento supo que Hiccup también le correspondía.

Es tonto pensar que Hiccup no la quería, y ella estaba consciente de ello, después de tantos besos, uno diría que hasta son novios, pero Astrid era la que siempre lo besaba, y Hiccup nunca respondía ni tampoco se negaba, entonces ¿Hiccup estaba o no de acuerdo?, quizá Heather le gustaba más, quien sabe.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Astrid seguía con todas esas dudas en su cabeza, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, al principio se exalto y trato de tomar su hacha (la cual no tenia en ese momento), cuando miro al dueño de la mano se relajó instantáneamente y volvió a su posición de antes, Hiccup se sentó a su lado, merando hacia el horizonte, sus hermosos ojos verdes resplandecían con la luna.

-Bonita vista ¿eh?-Pregunto Hiccup

-Sí que lo es- Dijo Astrid, sin referirse exactamente al paisaje.

Hiccup noto como Astrid seguía dándole pequeñas miradas de vez en cuando, él estaba consciente de que Astrid sentía algo más que amistad por él, exactamente lo que Hiccup sentía hacia ella. Nunca le había dicho nada porque no sabía cómo, toda su niñez se la había pasado siendo ignorado, y aunque Astrid nunca llego a molestarlo, ella también lo ignoraba, o eso pensaba, no fue hasta después de la lucha con la muerte roja que empezó a acercarse a Astrid. Pero ahora todo era diferente, la chica le correspondía, y por ahora él era feliz con eso.

Hiccup vio la mano de Astrid en la arena, como un impulso acerco la suya entrelazándola con la de Astrid, al principio esta se quedó quieta, pero después de unos instantes respondió ante el contacto, quizá era poco, pero Astrid comprendió lo que ese agarre significaba, Hiccup por su parte pensó que si no podía ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirle a Astrid lo que siente con palabras, quizá con gestos como este lograría aclarar lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro, con sus manos entrelazadas en medio de ambos.


	2. Janto

**Segundo día del Daily Challenge!**

 **Pues aquí estamos con el segundo Drabble de este pequeño reto, hoy exploraremos la naturaleza del Janto (Jack/Ianto) de Torchwood XD.**

 **Un pequeño inciso y debo decir que no he visto la seria de Torchwood (lo sé, soy una pecadora), pero no es porque no quiera, sino porque no la encuentro, o por lo menos no con subtítulos, porque siendo sincera, ingles británico, no soy mala con ello. Sin embargo, puedo decir que es una de mis OTP gracias a los spoilers, y es que de esta serien en específico, hay una de spoilers, que prácticamente ya vi la serie gracias a esto, confirmamos que es la serie que más spoileada tengo?, confirmamos…**

 **Pues nada, sin más que decir enjoy el capítulo! (Ha quedado muy raro eso XD).**

 **PD: si alguien tiene un link para ver la serie, con gusto los acepto.**

* * *

 _ **JANTO**_

 _ **Cuddling Somewhere (Mimos en alguna parte)**_

Ianto se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos documentos, acababan de regresar de una misión y se encontraba muy cansado, desde su regreso Jack no había estado con él, simplemente lo ignoraba, Ianto no sabía a qué se debía ese comportamiento, pero lo dejo pasar.

Después de unas largas horas de revisar lo papeles, Ianto cayó ante lo brazos de Morfeo, en un sueño profundo. Jack se había percatado de esto, por lo cual decidió ir a acostarlo.

La puerta de Ianto chirrió al momento de abrirse, Jack trato de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo pero le resultó imposible, afortunadamente Ianto no se despertó.

Jack tomo a Ianto en brazos y lo llevo hasta su oficina (afortunadamente no había nadie en Torchwood), donde recostó a Ianto en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba ahí.

-Eres tan inocente cuando duermes- Dijo Jack sentándose al lado de Ianto mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Jack sigue con las caricias en el cabello de Ianto mientras recordaba algunos momentos con él, todos los besos y caricias dadas, se sentía feliz y a la vez triste por tener a Ianto, sabía que algún día Ianto se iría, ya fuera porque moriría o porque simplemente se cansaría de él, por otra parte Ianto era la única persona que Jack había llegado a amar realmente, esos sentimientos que experimentaba cuando estaba cerca de él le hacían tan feliz, definitivamente Ianto es lo mejor de su vida, aunque claro, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

En un impulso por sus pensamientos Jack beso a Ianto en los labios, fue un beso suave, tierno, lleno de amor. Ianto se removió un poco, sin llegar a despertarse, esto hizo al Capitán reaccionar y se alejó dispuesto a ir a trabajar, antes de pararse completamente sintió una mano tomándolo de la muñeca.

-Quédate con migo- Le pedía un Ianto somnoliento.

Ante esta petición y la vista de su amor, el Capitán no pudo negarse, se recostó al lado de Ianto, lo rodeo por la cintura con los brazos, para finalmente darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Quizá sufriría cuando se fuera, pero estaría dispuesto, siempre que pudiera tener estos momentos con el chico del café.


End file.
